


За расставанием будет встреча

by bellemelody



Category: Vatanim Sensin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: В ее памяти остались только его глаза, умоляющие, полные решимости и слез. Все остальное исчезло, а в голове крутилась какая-то навязчивая мысль, которую сложно было облечь в слова.





	За расставанием будет встреча

Пронизывающий ветер дул с моря, холодный и враждебный. Тучи на недавно ещё безоблачном небе собирались в стаи и забирали всю надежду на солнечный свет. Звуки, доносившиеся откуда-то издали, превращались в монотонный гул: крики чаек, пролетавших низко над водой, детский смех или же плач, возгласы торговцев, расхваливавших свой товар заунывным басом − все сливалось в глухую какофонию. Не было цветов, не было запахов, лица прохожих казались размытыми, дома теряли очертания. В ее памяти остались только его глаза, умоляющие, полные решимости и слез. Все остальное исчезло, а в голове крутилась какая-то навязчивая мысль, которую сложно было облечь в слова. 

Хиляль дошла до дома, не чувствуя ног, не чувствуя земли. Дверь открыла Йылдыз, ее уставшее осунувшееся лицо смотрело с упреком.

— Где ты была так долго? Я уже устала все делать сама. - продолжал глухой и далёкий голос сестры, следовавшей за ней по пятам. - Я постирала, приготовила ужин на всю эту ораву, у меня болят руки, болит спина. Возьми тарелки, нужно накрыть на стол. 

Хиляль зашла в большую комнату, увидела бабушку с девочками, обвела взглядом пустой стол, бледный ковёр на полу, тонкие занавески, прятавшие неприветливое небо; все было как прежде, ничего не изменилось. Хиляль никак не могла понять, она все пыталась найти ответ, но он ускользал от неё. Быстрым шагом девушка направилась на кухню и встала у большой кастрюли с кипящим чечевичным супом. Йылдыз ни на шаг не оставляла ее.

— Ты вообще меня слышишь, Хиляль, я вам служанка? Каждый может приходить и уходить, когда ему вздумается, командовать мной и приказывать. То полы нужно помыть, то обед готовить, ещё и вещи я должна его стирать, прекрасно устроился. Неизвестно, вообще, придёт сегодня или нет, у этого господина свой распорядок жизни, мы должны лишь подчиняться, — продолжала свой едкий монолог Йылдыз.

Хиляль замерла. 

Вспомнила.

— Он не придёт. - тихо сказала она.

Йылдыз прервала свою тираду, с удивлением взглянув на сестру.

— Ты откуда знаешь?

— Он больше никогда не придёт,— поняла Хиляль.

Тяжелые слезы покатились по щекам, невидящий взгляд устремился на сестру.

— Да придёт, конечно, — начала удивленно Йылдыз, не понимая, что такое нашло на Хиляль.— куда он денется?   
— Не придёт, — твёрдо повторила Хиляль и вышла из комнаты.  
Йылдыз непонимающе уставилась вслед сестре; секунда, и хлопнула входная дверь. 

— Дурочка, опять летает где-то в облаках. Конечно, у нашей маленькой госпожи высокие цели, мы родину спасаем, за свободу боремся. Кого волнует моя жизнь? Никого! 

Тяжело вздохнув, Йылдыз сорвала с талии фартук, взяла половник и начала наливать суп по тарелкам, продолжая бурчать о несправедливости этого мира.

Справедливость. Когда она вообще была? Стоит ли ждать справедливости от этого мира? Только недавно, дрожа от страха за жизнь Леона, Хиляль пыталась вырваться из его крепких рук и защитить от Керима, пусть Бог будет ему судьей. Ещё недавно Хиляль тонула в его темном взгляде и задыхалась от горячего шепота и нежных прикосновений, ещё сегодня утром, поглаживая пальцами заветное кольцо, она спешила на встречу, веря, что счастье совсем рядом. 

«Я пришёл попрощаться.»

Все имеет свою цену: жизнь, смерть, любовь, преданность, Родина. Что, если цена неподъёмная, немыслимая, неприемлемая? Что, если, заплатив такую цену, от тебя ничего не останется? Ты будешь пустотой, потерянной в этом мире, без желания сражаться, без намерения дышать. 

«Я ухожу не для того, чтобы жить.»

Почему она не могла кричать, трясти его и не дать уйти? Почему Хиляль не смогла объяснить, что это не выход, что нельзя оставлять ее одну, лишая дыхания, лишая настоящего, лишая будущего.

« Не уходи! Ты только не уходи! Я умоляю!»

« Ты бы поступила так же, ты бы не смогла оставить своих друзей умирать, Хиляль, послушай меня, пожалуйста.»

Она не хотела слушать, не хотела думать, не хотела понимать, потому что с осознанием придёт горькая истина: Леон был прав. Она поступила бы так, не оставила друзей, пожертвовала своей жизнью. Но это ее жизнь, она не так бесценна, как жизнь Леона. 

«Вернись, пожалуйста, ты только вернись, ты обещал мне, ты поклялся остановить эту войну, прошу тебя, только вернись.» 

Его губы целовали горячие соленые слезы, пытались остановить поток ее слов, отсчитывая последние мгновения перед расставанием.

«Хиляль», он шептал ей на ухо, безнадежно, тихо. Так больно. Он хотел сказать так много, но не смел давать обещаний, которые не сможет сдержать.

«Ты только вернись!» - она повторяла снова и снова, не позволяя уйти.

«Хиляль!»

Леон взял ее ладони и поцеловал, он улыбнулся, мягко, неумолимый в своей решимости, несгибаемый в своём порыве. Хиляль хватала его за ладони, бессильно умоляя не уходить, он нежно целовал ее руки, пытаясь освободить от бессмысленных попыток остановить. 

Леон ушёл.

Хиляль не чувствовала холода, вечерний ветер не трогал ее, кисти, крепко сжатые в кулаки, лежали на коленях, сырая земля под ногами казалась чужой, ненастоящей. Последние пару часов девушку не покидало чувство нереальности происходящего.

Ей казалось, что если она раскроет свои руки, оттуда пропадёт последнее тепло, последняя надежда, последнее прикосновение его губ. Как будто все ушло: краски, звуки, чувства. Наступило странное оцепенение и неверие. Это не могло быть правдой, просто невозможно. 

Сколько раз они уже прощались, не зная, предстоит ли ещё раз увидеться, сколько раз ее глаза обжигали горькие слезы, смотря, как он уходит, сколько раз у неё перехватывало дыхание от боли, когда приходилось уходить самой. Но за прощанием всегда следует встреча. Ради этих моментов стоит жить и надеяться на лучшее.

Хиляль поняла, что готова прощаться. Шла война, и никто не знал, сколько раз ещё придётся ей сказать это громкое тяжеловесное слово, которое на самом деле не вмещало и толику ее боли и тоски. Пусть. Она готова. Но только чтобы он возвращался. 

Война отвратительна, но, если нет выбора, приходится сражаться. За свою землю, за свою свободу, за право жить, как ты хочешь, а главное, за своё право любить и быть счастливой. Хиляль готова была сражаться в этой войне, но только чтобы он жил, только, чтобы он возвращался. Иначе, все теряло смысл. 

Она всматривалась в даль, в надежде увидеть его стройную фигуру, вспоминая другой случай, как будто из прошлой жизни. Она так же стояла в тени, под защитой длинных веток, греясь в солнечных лучах, с быстро бьющимся сердцем, только губы беззвучно шевелились, повторяя молитву снова и снова. Впервые она позволила себе просто любить, забыть о долге, о законах, о войне. Забыть о смерти, о жизни, забыть о предательствах и боли. Там были только Леон и Хиляль, бескрайнее море и тёплая земля. 

Измир окутал туман, густой и вязкий. Хиляль окутал холод, леденящий и парализующий. Только вдалеке мерцал одинокий огонёк древнего маяка. Свидетелем скольких расставаний и встреч был этот свет, скольким заблудшим в темном море дарил надежду? Казалось, на мгновение огонёк погас, или же беспросветный туман решил обречь одинокие потерявшиеся корабли на верную гибель? 

Только бы он пришёл. Только бы он пришёл.

Хиляль прикрыла веки, припухшие от горьких слез, не в силах больше смотреть на этот мир. Она должна была его остановить. Густой туман окутал со всех сторон, сделав ее пленницей своего одиночества. Хиляль бессильно опустилась на землю, обхватила дрожащими руками колени и позволила себе быть несчастной, кричать в тишину и рыдать в неизвестность. 

Где искать человека, если его больше нет?

— Ты замерзнешь, Хиляль, — тёплый шёпот раздался у самого уха.  
— Ну и пусть, — прошептала Хиляль в ответ, кутаясь в родное тепло и сильнее зарываясь в свой сон.  
— Заболеешь,— продолжал настойчиво Леон, сильнее прижимая ее к себе.  
— И умру,— упрямо кивнула Хиляль, вдыхая знакомый запах, не смея открыть глаза, не смея дышать, боясь отогнать наваждение.  
— Хиляль,— укор в его голосе был слишком настоящим, как и нежный поцелуй в висок.

Хиляль открыла глаза и резко отстранилась. Непослушная чёлка падала на его лицо, прикрывая нахмуренные брови; Леон притянул Хиляль к себе, обняв крепче. Пусть будет сон, главное не просыпаться.

— Ты вернулся. 

Собственный охрипший голос казался незнакомым, Хиляль снова отстранилась, пытаясь охватить взглядом Леона, живого, близкого, настоящего. Она испугалась на мгновение, что это была жестокая шутка воображения, лишь сон.   
— Как ты могла уснуть здесь, Хиляль? Ты вся замёрзла, иди ко мне, — Леон снова притянул ее к себе, измученную, замёрзшую, не верившую в собственное счастье.  
— Ты вернулся,— тихо прошептала Хиляль наконец, обнимая Леона в ответ. Вцепившись в него так сильно, словно он был бесплотным духом, который мог ускользнуть из ее рук.   
— Я вернулся,— счастливая мальчишеская улыбка появилась на губах Леона.  
— Я знала, что ты вернёшься.  
— Я слишком сильно этого хотел. К тому же, разве можно оставлять жену сразу же после свадьбы?  
В вечернем сумраке его глаза сияли, на губах играла мягкая улыбка, и она тонула в этом взгляде, растворялась без следа. Хиляль положила ладони на его щеки, поглаживая тёплую кожу. Она потянулась первая, будто невидимые нити манили ее быть ближе, как можно ближе.

Самое большое счастье для неё было быть свободной и подчиняться своим желаниям. Было время, когда приходилась сжимать кулаки, превозмогая невероятное желание прикоснуться к нему, поделиться своими страхами и мечтами, кричать о своих чувствах. Сейчас она могла быть честной. Целовать его, не думая о преградах и запретах, чувствовать длинные пальцы, перебиравшие ее волосы, горячее дыхание на своём лице и ничего не бояться. Хиляль любила все в этом человеке: его сильную волю, щедрое сердце, гибкий ум, умение сочувствовать и понимать. Ей иногда казалось, что Леон лучше знал о чувствах, бушевавших в ее сердце, догадывался о ее борьбе и намного раньше понял, как быстро и неотвратимо она проиграла своему желанию бороться с неизбежным. Разве можно сопротивляться лавине, огненной и беспощадной, сметающей все вокруг, обволакивающей и лишающей воли? Ее любовь была именно такой. Но лавина оказалась необыкновенно мягкой и тёплой, дарящей живительную силу и надежду. Она боялась сгореть дотла, исчезнуть навсегда, раствориться в его глазах и своих чувствах.  
Как глупы были ее опасения. Леон научил Хиляль быть сильной, а главное быть честной с самой собой.

Война не закончиться в одно мгновение, беды и страхи не оставят их. Нужно лишь смотреть в лицо этому несправедливому и страшному миру и бороться. За свою свободу, за свою жизнь, за право любить. Они не совершили никакого преступления, им нечего было стыдится.

Туман рассеялся. Леон встал на ноги и протянул Хиляль руку. Он улыбнулся, привлекая к себе возлюбленную. Ей не хотелось и на мгновение оставаться одной, без защиты его рук, без ощущения размеренного биения сердца под своей ладонью. Леон смотрел на бескрайнее море, одинокая луна проложила светлый путь в бесконечность.

— Давно я прочёл одно стихотворение, оно показалось мне лишенным смысла, но я понял, как ошибался.

Хиляль негромко засмеялась, поднимая взгляд на Леона.

— Что же это было?

— В лучах Луны ты шлешь мне свои любовные письма, — сказала Ночь Солнцу.  
Я оставлю свои ответы — слезами на траве.

Леон поправил выбившуюся прядь ее волос, Хиляль не хотела и думать о своём платке, который давно упал на землю, растрёпанных волосах и горящих щеках.

— И вправду бессмысленно, — прошептала Хиляль, прикрывая глаза.

В этом мире, где существовало только небо, украшенное мириадами ярких созвездий, все было бессмысленно, кроме Леона и его поцелуев. Не надо было смотреть по сторонам и думать о том, что их осудят и не поймут. Здесь были только Хиляль и Леон. И чувства, как огненная лавина, накрывавшие их с головой.


End file.
